The Circle of Life: A TLK anthro parody
by Hatari the Hyena
Summary: The prelude to the great TLK 2 parody, This is an anthro story based around the first movie. Rated T for blood, death, violence,adult themes, crude humor and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Circle of Life: the prequel to the great TLK parody

**A/N Greywolf did an amazing job with Brainwashed: The ultimate TLK parody. He's working on the sequel. Sadly, I've asked him if he could do a parody based off the first movie. No was the answer, so I will do it. It's going to be great. We've seen in the 7th and 8th chapters in Brainwashed some good stuff. Like the big green van. This'll be the longest thing I worked on.**

**Rated T for blood, death, violence, beer, crude humor and swearing.**

Chapter 1. The Great Circle of Life.

If lions and other mammals could fly, it would seem like a beautiful Sunday morning. Priderock Was a small city, filled with anthro lions, tigers, leopards and a occasional turtle. Everybody was resting peacefully, well, except three. "come on Sarabi! Push" A Mandrill with a Jamaican accent urged. "arg!" Sarabi screamed, She squeezed her mates paw tighter. "ow! Come on honey! That hurts!" he smirked. "Mufassa you damn fool. It compares nothing to this cub." The lioness grinned slightly before pushing again."I see it's head! One more push will do it!" Sarabi Pushed with all her might. A high pitched squeal was heard. "Oh Mufassa, shut the hell up." the new mother hissed. Her face then turned to the Mandrill. Mufassa cut the cord. "so, what gender is it Raffiki?" Mufassa asked. "it's a boy!" Raffiki showed the cub."It's the circle of life! And it-" the radio played till Mufassa turned it off. "the damn thing." he muttered. Sarabi asked the father on what should the name be. The two decided to name him Simba.

(Meanwhile)

A small mouse scurried out of a hole, then scampered over to some cheese. But before he could do what mice do, a large paw smaked down, nearly crushing the rodent. The paw belonged to Scar. Life's not fair is it?" he questioned the squirming mouse. "you see, I shall never be mayor. He opened his mouth to end the critters life. *Ring!* still clutching the rodent, Scar picked up the phone. "Scar, about to enjoy a good snack." He sighed. "Didn't Uru teach you not to play with your food?" Scar huffed again. The mouse broke free from Scar's grasp and skittered to the hole with a squeak with relief. "Oh listen Zazu, you made me lose my lunch." Scar groaned. "Mufassa will take more then that when he gets though with you." Zazu replied. " oh **, I quiver with fear!" Scar hissed. "Oh Scar don't talk to me that way!" Zazu sighed in Gratitude when Mufassa took the phone. "Scar." Mufassa thundered. "mmhmm?" Scar replied. "Sarabi and our family and friends came to see The new cub. Why don't I see you here?" Mufasa asked. "Oh, that is today? Oh I feel simply awful. Must've slipped my mind." Scar told him. "As the Mayor's brother you should've been one of the first to see him." Zazu added. "well I was going to be mayor, until the little furry bastered got in the way." The dark lion scoffed. "That furry bastered, is my son and your future mayor." "oh I shall practice my royal wave." Scar stated . "don't hang up one me

Scar." Mufassa Frowned. "oh, perhaps you shouldn't hang up on me." Scar Retorted.  
**  
A/N hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: HI TO THE YENA

After the lengthy talk with the golden king baby, Scar slammed the phone down. He walked into his garage. Planted there was a 83 Chevy Astro, he got it from His late mother, who died only a week earlier. She got it to be green, on account it was Scar's favorite color. Scar, didn't like the model really, but he loved his mother, so he vowed he'd drive till the odometer hit 25,000 miles. Then he would buy a nice green car. He got in the Chevy, put the keys in the ignition, and backed up, putting his paw on the head rest, he drove into a beat up part of town, the lions closed off this part of Priderock city, do to all the crime, it was not all bad, it had an auto shop, a market, a thrift store, and a church, all of which were owned by hyenas. There are other carnivores to, but none had as much as the hyenas. As Scar drove on he looked to the sights of main street. Hyena pups, and Lion, panther, and Tiger cubs were trying to make do with a soccer ball, they used rocks to paint a makeshift field. Some older animals were selling crack, pot, and other drugs to preteens. Scar then got to his destination, a small trailer park which was nestled a little outside the city. He parked his van, there was two more cars, a 1960 ford 150 and a small 1976 civic. He walked to the front door. And rapped the wooden door, the sound of laughter could be heard, "come in." Scar opened the door to see four hyenas. Two were guzzling beer. And one was flipping out cards to a mentally ill hyena. The crazed hyena only laughed. "ok, Ed, do you know who this is." the other one spoke to Ed. "haba hooba gah..." The hyena replied, drooling over a old chair. "Hey Scar! " a female hyena called. "eh, hi" Scar sighed. "what's wrong?" she asked, tossing a cold one in his direction. Scar let one claw stick into the can, and he pulled it out. "Mufassa's mate Sarabi just had a damn son." Scar huffed, sitting down at a table littered with empty cans of Budweiser.. The hyenas sputtered out there drink, this made Ed again laugh until a smack. to the head brought him back. "Shenzi, we have to say do something."Scar sighed as he wiped the alcohol from his drenched face. "Hey, what the hell?" the hyena sitting across from her gagged, obviously drunk out of his mind. "shut up Banzai, the little basterd is Simba, "the what is what?" Banzai asked, Scratching his greasy mullet. "JACKASS!" Scar yelled, he gripped the throat of the already shaky carnivore. "we will kill the damn cub Simba, Mufassa will commit suicide, and Sarabi didn't do college! Scar released Banzai. He gasped for air. This will take some planning, but I will have you all as great influences. Scar told them. "well my love, I'm off to church." the other hyena told his mate, in which Shenzi passionately kissed him. "can you drop me off by Zira's Hatari?." she told him. Hatari nodded. They walked outside to Honda, which was his gift to Shenzi when they had their first year. "what about the plans?" Scar ran outside, "what about the plan!" he called. "later Shenzi smirked as Hatari pulled out. And with that they were off.

(meanwhile)

Sarfina, a widow was holding her cub with Sarabi, the two sisters arranged a get together soon. Mufassa sat with his father, Ahadi, fully scarred from a robbery, he was crippled, and was close to dying. Mufasssa thought about how precious life can be..

A/N 3rd chapter will be 6 years later. So, you are warned.

Please tell me in the review your fav. Line, if you want a fluff or lemon, that's going to happan later, you see, Greywolf95's prologue had Nuka at 4 years, Vitani at 2 years and Kovu at three months. So expect it soon you people, or should I say APES


End file.
